


Wrecks

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fearful Mikasa, Protective Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Eren and Connie are involved in a car accident, and those close to them wait in worry for them to wake up, with Mikasa worrying for Eren.





	Wrecks

“Damnit Connie, could you roll up the window? It is freezing.” Eren complained.

Connie sighed, cranking the window up. The two were in Eren’s car on the way to Connie’s.

“It’s real hot in here though.”

“Cause it’s real cold out there.” Eren countered.

“Once I get my car, I’m always gonna have my windows rolled down.”

“You say that now, but you won’t went you’re freezing your ass off.” Both now 16, they were all about driving. The freedom to drive to where they want to was liberating.

“Shit. Forgot to call Sasha.” Connie moaned. “She’s gonna be pissed.

“Call her now.”

Connie nodded, pulling his cellphone out. It rung for a bit before going to voicemail.

“Voicemail, great. Sasha, before you get mad at me, I didn’t intentionally- EREN WATCH OUT!”

Eren saw a raccoon in the middle of the road. He swerved around it hard. Unfortunately the car caught onto some black ice and they skidded. Nicking the edge of the road, the car flipped over and rolled down an embankment.

* * *

 

Mikasa was sitting at the desk in her room working away on an essay for school. Despite the home being nice and warm, she still kept her red scarf wrapped around her neck. It was given to her by Eren, and so it was very precious to her.

A knock on her door sounded and it opened. Her older brother Levi, on break from college, came in.

“Hey.” she greeted.

“Hey. Dad was checking in. He’s landed in Tokyo.”

“That’s good. How’s grandma and grandpa?”

“They’re well. They send their regards.”

Mikasa nodded, jotting some more words down on her essay.

“I’m gonna be in the study working on some school stuff. My phones dead so if you hear the phone ring and if it’s Petra, just transfer it to the study.”

“Okay Levi.” He left, closing the door. She resumed work on her essay. She was working from memory as Eren had failed to show up to give her back her copy of the novel they were reading for class. She heard the phone ringing, but it was answered by the time she began standing up. She found herself stuck on her essay, mentally noting to scold Eren for keeping her book. She leaned back in her chair and sighed as her door opened once more. Levi came in. She noticed right away there was something serious going on.

“Mikasa.” he said. “That was Carla Jaeger.”

“Carla? Why-“

Levi crouched down. “I need you to not panic, but Eren and Connie Springer were in a very serious car accident.”

She froze up and her eyes widened. Gently, Levi rested a hand on her shoulder.

“They’re at the hospital already. Would you like me to drive you over there?”

Dazed, she nodded. Levi stood up.

“Come along.”

Mikasa rose from her chair, though her legs felt very heavy. Eren was in a car accident. He could- She choked a sob slightly but pushed the thought aside. She followed Levi downstairs and quickly got her boots on. Levi stopped her as she made her way to the door.

“Hey. Get your coat. It’s really cold outside.” Mikasa complied, also grabbing a white winter hat as well.

“Pathway is a little slippery.” Levi said when they left the house. He held his hand out. “Take hold.”

She did so and he guided her across the pathway and to Levi’s car. Mikasa sat down in the passenger seat. She was still so stunned she remained still. Levi looked at her. He reached over to shut her door and buckle her in.

“Kasa.”

She looked to him.

“It’s going to be okay. Just so long as you keep it together. Alright?” She nodded softly.

Levi turned the car on and backed out of the driveway. When they arrived at the hospital, Mikasa felt herself taking off really fast to the ER, hurrying past nurses and gurneys and to reception. She spotted Carla, Armin and Sasha in the waiting area. Carla stood up immediately upon seeing her.

“Oh sweetheart, you came.” Carla said as Mikasa went right to her and entered her hug. She didn’t move or say anything. Just giving Carla a confused and scared look upon the hug ending.

“Sasha had gotten a voicemail from Connie. She heard him yell to Eren to watch out for something. They believe they swerved hard and rolled down an embankment.”

The words registered with her, but she just felt so numb. Her eyes darted towards the emergency room doors.

“They’re still in surgery. Waiting for a doctor to tell us what’s going on.” Carla said, seeing where her gaze turned.

Levi came into view and Carla went to go talk to him. Armin stood up from his seat.

“Mikasa.”

She looked over at him. Moving quickly, she went to hug him. Armin could feel her shaking, likely from fighting off the desire to cry.

“It’s okay, Mikasa. Eren is a pretty strong guy. There’s no doubt in my mind he’ll pull out of this.”

He felt Mikasa grip onto his shoulders.

“Please. Please be right.” she said ever so quietly. Armin sighed a little. He wasn’t sure how Mikasa would be if they lost Eren. To say she was attached to him was understating things.

Mikasa looked over to see a quiet Sasha sitting and looking forward towards the ground. She pulled away from Armin to go to her.

“Sasha.”

The redhead looked to her. “Hi Mikasa.”

Mikasa took a seat next to her. Sasha kept st running her hands together. “I’m scared Mikasa.”

Mikasa nodded. “I know. I’m scared too.”

Sasha looked ahead again.

“Where’s Connie’s parents? Do they know?” Mikasa asked.

“They’re on a skiing trip. Left them a message.” Sasha responded.

Armin came over to the two girls. “I’m gonna get a coffee. Anyone want anything?”

Mikasa shook her head no. Armin looked over to Sasha. “How about you, Sasha? Want a drink? Some food?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Armin looked down for a moment before leaving. Very few instances could make Sasha Blouse have no appetite. Speaks volumes to how distraught she is.

Levi sat down next to Mikasa. She looked at him. A sort of silent conversation took place, and Mikasa soon laid her head against Levi’s shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, Kasa.”

A few minutes passed by before they saw the emergency room doors open and a doctor come towards them. Mikasa shot up to her feet immediately.

“You all here for Eren Jaeger and Connie Springer?”

“Yes.” Carla answered.

“We performed surgery on the two. They incurred some very serious injuries but the outcome I foresee is they’re going to survive. They are still in critical condition so it’s just a matter of waiting to see when they wake up.”

The group breathed a sigh of relief.

“Can we see them?” Mikasa asked.

“We’re getting them situated into rooms. We’ll let you know.”

Carla took the doctors hands in hers. “Thank you very much.”

The doctor nodded. “You’re welcome.” He returned behind the emergency room doors as Armin returned.

“Was that the doctor? What did he say?”

“They’re out of surgery, but still critical. He said however he believes they’ll be okay.”

“Oh thank god.” Armin said with relief.

“Told you.” Levi whispered to Mikasa.

“He did say he’s still critical though.” she said.

“Kasa.” She looked at her brother, who had a stern look on his face. _Stop thinking negatively_ she could tell was what he was communicating.

“Sorry.” she whispered. “I cant feel comfortable until I get to see him.”

Levi’s gaze softened. He patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

 

It was two hours before a nurse said they could go in to see them. Armin swore the moment the nurse started talking Mikasa had disappeared down the hallway to the recovery ward. She was seated next to Eren’s bed when they entered. He was pretty banged up, with some deep bruises adorning his face. A cut ran across his chin. The doctor had said he had several broken ribs and a broken leg.

Connie was nearby, similar injuries though his arm was broken as opposed to his leg.

Carla took the other chair next to Eren. “Hi Eren. Can you hear me?”

Eren didn’t move. Carla took hold of her son’s hand.

“We’ll be here when you wake up. Me, Armin and Mikasa.”

Looking across the bed, she saw the two mentioned, Armin standing behind the chair Mikasa was sitting in, Mikasa holding onto Eren’s other hand. A sorrowful look on her face. Carla couldn’t help but lightly smile at the sight.

Mikasa and Eren had known each other since they were in daycare, but it wasn’t until they were in the 4th grade did they become inseparable. At school one day a fire broke out in the gymnasium. Mikasa, who was generally very shy and to herself then, got teased and as a result went and hid in the second floor’s bathroom. She wasn’t aware the school was being evacuated. When they were assembled outside, it was Eren who noticed Mikasa missing and, despite protest from teachers, ran back inside to find her. The fire had covered the bathroom door and trapped Mikasa inside. Risking burns, Eren yanked the door open and grabbed her. They ran back out before the fire spread further. Mikasa was devoted to him since that day. Carla was fairly certain it was that day Eren had given Mikasa that scarf she wears no matter what day it is. Some thought it was insane that they were that close and yet not a couple. And in instances such as this, it made Carla sort of think the same.

“Hey, Sasha?” Mikasa said, her voice being heard by the redhead. Mikasa turned to look at her. “How’s Connie?”

Sasha turned to her and gave a small smile. “Resting.”

Mikasa offered a smile back, glad to hear Connie was doing okay. If only Eren would wake up. Then her fear would be quashed, she thought as she turned back to Eren. She felt her eyes start stinging. She hated this.

 _Please Eren. Please wake up_.

* * *

 

The night passed by. Levi and Armin went home, but Mikasa declined to leave, staying with Carla and sleeping in the chair beside Eren’s bed. Come morning, Eren was still not awake. Mikasa sighed when she realized this upon waking up.

“Hey.”

She looked to the door to see Armin had come back. Krista Lenz, his girlfriend, was with him.

“Hi.” Mikasa replied.

“How’s he doing?” Krista asked.

“Still unconscious.”

Krista looked downward, saddened. “I was shocked when Armin told me. I would’ve been here sooner, but-“

Carla waved her off. “It’s fine dear. I appreciate you coming.”

Krista looked over to see Sasha still asleep next to Connie.

“How’s Sasha holding up?”

“She’s better. I think getting to see him eased her up a little.” Carla answered, as Levi entered the room.

“Hey Levi.” Armin greeted. He took hold of Carla’s shoulder. “Listen, Mrs. Jaeger, me and Krista were gonna go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I’d like you to come if you haven’t yet eaten.”

“Alright Armin.” Carla replied as she stood up. She looked down to her son and placed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll be back.” 

Carla went and joined Armin and Krista by the door as Levi went over to Mikasa and nudged her.

“Have you eaten?” She shook her head. He sighed.

“Go with them.”

Mikasa shook her head. “I want to be here when he wakes up.”

Levi leaned down and carefully lifted her up to stand. Mikasa looked at him.

“He wouldn’t want you to starve yourself. Besides I didn’t give you the option of not going. So go eat.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to budge, she nodded. “Okay.”

“IF he happens to wake up while you’re gone, I’ll call you immediately. Alright?”

Mikasa gave Levi a small hug. “Thank you.”

”Eat.” he repeated.

Mikasa let go and went over to the door. Carla held out her hand for Mikasa to take. She did and they left.

Levi watched them off then looked down at Eren's resting being. The kid wasn’t exactly one of his favourite people, having annoyed the hell out of him whenever he had to watch over him and Mikasa as kids. He also tended to get her in trouble sometimes. But he was a good kid overall.

Taking the seat Mikasa had vacated, he sat back, just looking at Eren.

“Shitty luck, huh Jaeger?” Obviously there wasn’t a response.

“You always seem to somehow get Mikasa fretting over you. Be it getting into fights or doing those dumb bike jumps on those rickety ramps you and Arlert would build or...getting into carwrecks.”

Levi sighed and leaned forward to rest his arms on his lap.

“Mikasa holds her family and friends very dear to her. When our mother passed, you were there to get her through it. I care immensely about her and do not want to see what would happen if she lost you. I may not be too keen on you, but you make my sister feel comfortable and happy. She loves you, whether she knows it herself or not. So don’t go slipping away on her, or else.”

He heard something stir from behind him. Turning around, he saw Sasha stretching out.

“Morning.” he greeted.

Sasha looked over to him. “Morning.”

“The others went to the cafeteria. I think you should go join them.”

Sasha nodded a little. “Will you tell me-“

“I will.”

Sasha stood up. “Thank you.”

”No problem.” Levi replied as she exited.

* * *

 

Armin brought over some plates of pancakes and sausages and set them down on the table for the group. Everyone but Mikasa took one so Armin slid the remaining one towards her.

“Levi’s right, Mikasa. Eren wouldn’t want you going hungry.”

She nodded absentmindedly and picked up a fork. Carla watched her poke around with the contents of the plate before raising a piece of pancake to her mouth. A soft chuckle escaped the elder woman’s mouth.

“You know, in a way this kinda reminds me of when Eren sprained his elbow going off one of those ramps he used to build. You remember that Mikasa?”

Mikasa didn’t answer right away but a moment later Carla was pleased to hear a similar sound of humour.

“I remember him saying if the ramp didn’t work then he’d never build another one. I remembered he told me that the last six ramps before that. Had to take away Armin’s tool kit so it would finally end.”

“I would like that back by the way.” Armin chimed in. “It’s been five years, I think me and Eren are done with building those ramps.”

A tiny smirk quirked on her face. “I’ll think about it.” she replied, putting some more pancake into her mouth. Sasha joined them a few moments later.

* * *

 

They returned back to the room shortly after, with Connie waking up an hour later, much to their relief.

“How’s Eren doing?” he asked after the fanfare of him waking died down.

“Still waiting for him to wake.” Carla replied.

Connie shook his head around. “It was a raccoon. Darted our from the side of the road. Eren was trying to swerve away from it.”

“He had hit one when i was coaching him on driving.” Carla said. “He felt so awful about it.”

“Do my mom and dad know?”

“I called them and left a message.” Sasha answered. “I called pretty late so they might not have gotten it yet.”

Mikasa returned back over to Eren, sitting down and taking hold of his hand.

“It’s just down to you now Eren. I’ll sit right here until you wake up.”

As expected there was still no response.

“It may only have been a day, but it feels way too long since I last heard your voice. I’d like to hear it, just so I know you’re okay. Cause I’m not sure I can bare much more of this. This made me realize I can’t go another day without telling you that...that I love you. Think everyone caught onto that by now. Took me too long to finally come out and say it. So please Eren. Please wake up, so I can say it and know you heard it.”

She rested her head against his hand. She didn’t see the group looking over at her and smiling, glad she finally admitted what was really obvious since the two were nine.

Mikasa felt the hand move slightly. Her head shot up and Eren’s eyes slowly roll open.

“Carla! He’s waking up!”

The group rushed over. It took a moment but finally Eren opened his eyes fully.

“Hey.” he said tiredly.

“Oh sweetheart I’m so happy you’re awake!” Carla exclaimed, hugging her son.

“Ma, easy. Still a bit sore.”

Carla moved away. “Sorry.”

“How long was I out?”

“Pretty much the entire night. What do you remember last?”

“I remember Connie sounding surprised about something. I saw a raccoon and turned hard to dodge it. Then...that’s it. Waking up here.”

“You’ve got a broken leg.” Armin said. Eren looked forward, seeing his leg raised up.

“I can see that.”

“You also got some broken ribs so try not moving around.”

Eren winced the moment it was mentioned. “I’ll do my best.”

They talked as a group for a little bit. Soon, Armin and Krista went over to Connie, Levi went out to make a phone call to Petra and Carla went to talk to the doctor about when Eren could be discharged. This left Mikasa alone again with Eren.

He smiled at her. “Hey.”

She smiled back. “Hi.”

“Sorry if I scared you. I seem to do that a lot to you.”

Mikasa looked down to their joined hands. “I...I wouldn’t know what to do..if you-“

“I’d feel the same, Mika.” She felt him shift a bit and she looked to see him sitting up.

“Eren, be careful.” she said, moving her hands onto his arm in case he aggravated his ribs.

“Mika. I heard what you said.”

Her eyes widened.

“I love you too.”

Her mouth fell open. Partly from surprise, partly because she thought she’d say something. Either way, she sat there agape.

Eren leaned a bit to pull her closer toward him, attempting at lifting her to sit next to him on the bed. He winced a bit again. She climbed up on her own and sat down.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” He said, resting a hand on his ribs for a second. “Mika...when we were skidding around on the ice and about to go over the embankment, the one thing that scared me the most was the possibility that I’d never get to see you again.”

She snuggled her head against his shoulder. “Good thing we don’t have to endure that.”

“Not for a long time if I have anything to do with it.” Eren stated. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips. She kissed back.

“Could you maybe get a room not shared by myself?” the two heard Connie say.

They parted lips and looked over, forgetting he, Sasha, Armin and Krista were still there.

“Interesting sitting arrangement.” they heard another voice say. They turned to the door and saw Levi there, an eyebrow raised. Meekly, Mikasa slid off the bed.

“Connie your parents are here. They can’t come in just yet as there’s too many people in here already. So Mikasa, I’ve come to take you home.”

Mikasa looked to Eren. He smiled. “I’ll be alright. I’ll see you later.”

Mikasa nodded, leaning down to give him another kiss. “Take care.” She gathered her coat and followed Levi out.

“Depending on wha comes of this new relationship, you may wind up here more often if you get on Mr. Ackerman or Levi’s bad side.” Armin teased.

Eren leaned back slowly, feigning fear but struggling to not keep the smile off his face.


End file.
